


Dealing With My Ex.

by TreatyWrites



Category: DCU
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 15:36:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19276255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreatyWrites/pseuds/TreatyWrites
Summary: Tim Drake gets a visit from his ex, Connor Kent, late at night. Bad things ensues, things that Jason refuses to tolerate.





	Dealing With My Ex.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and thank you for reading my story, I understand that this topic is very sensitive to some people, and I mean no offense to anyone. If you have any comments on how to improve this work feel free to comment. If you have any ideas you'd like to see me write leave it down below and I'll see what I can do. As a fellow reader I make it my job as a writer to give you well written and completed works, however there is always room for improvement, when I post, my works will always be completed, but if a squeal is requested I have no qualms with writing one. Again thank you for reading this and I hope you have a wonderful morning, afternoon, and/or evening.

Tim heard a loud knock on the door, he sighed and went to open it. He froze when he saw Conner, he smelled like beer, a smell that he’d become all to familiar with. “Can I come in?” He opened the door, pulling out his phone behind his back, a drunk Connor was a dangerous one. “Can I help you?” He kept his voice even, shaking would only encourage him. Connor flopped onto the couch, “-was lonely,” he said, eyes closing. Tim got up, phone ringing. “Sup babe,” Jason answered, sound of gunshots behind him. He rolled his eyes, “hey, I was curious...when are you coming home?” He turned around, Connor dozing softly. “Is something wrong?” “No, no, I was just wondering that's--” “Who you calling?” A big hand grabbed his waist, Tim squeaked. “You know I hate you calling other people babe~” “Babe!?” Jason screamed on the other end. “G-get off,” he squeaked. “Why though? Let's have some fun…” he murmured. His breath was warm against his ear, panic seemed to be his only motive at this point, because now he was fighting for all he was worth, knowing well that he had no chance against a super human. “Tim, darling, hanging in there I’m-” Connor snatched the phone and broke it. His airway tightened, this was bad, really bad. “You know,” Connor began, practically dragging him to the bedroom, tossing him on the bed, “I remember the last time we did this. You looked so pretty under me.” He hummed in content, and Tim let a torn cry escape his lips. “You were screaming and crying, hands digging into my back, it was...electrifying,” a smile crossed his lips. Tim tried to shove him off, “please...p-please just, go!” 

Jason had dropped everything, he didn’t know what Tim’s situation was but he doubted it was good. His apartment was only a few minutes away and he was running like a certain mad clown was chasing him. He jumped onto the fire escape and tried for the window, he heard sobbing through the glass, he wanted to smash the window but that would only raise suspicion. He jumped down, yanked off his mask and zipped up his jacket, he threw all his guns and things into the duffel bag and zipped it all up, rushing inside. The desk lady was nowhere to be seen so he booked it up to his room. He slammed the door open, the sound of moaning and sobbing greeting him. He rushed to the bedroom and and there was Tim’s ex on top of him fucking him like there was no tomorrow, Tim was sobbing borderline screaming. He grabbed the superhuman and tossed him off, blind rage being his only guidance, “I’ll give you two minutes to get dressed and out of my house, fail and I’ll but a bullet through your skull.” “Please you can barley-” he punched him, “a minute and thirty seconds.” The guy began scrambling stumbling forward, “see you around Timmy,” he called before closing the door. Tim was curled up on the bed hysterically sobbing. “Oh gosh babe…” He rushed to his side, “are you okay?” Tim grabbed him and sobbed into his chest, “I’m sorry.” He hugged Tim back, tight and embracing, “it's not your fault love, not your fault.”  
The next morning was followed with him coddling Tim like his life depended on it. They ate and watched movies and that night patrol was ignored completely. In the middle of their lord of the Rings marathon Tim’s phone went off, he looked at it and checked the contact, “ah hell no,” he said before cancelling the call. “Who was that?” Tim curled up tighter, “Connor…” Jason nodded, “you...you never told me why you two broke up.” Tim closed his eyes, “last night was a solid indicator, but...after a while into our relationship Connor started drinking, he’d drink a lot and get super wasted...I guess alcohol can really change you because whenever he came back he’d usually beat me up. More often than not I’d slip out to hang with Dick you know since he’s the team leader and stuff, or I’d make sure to be with Bruce, but on the nights I couldn’t get out...it wasn't pretty.” He swallowed trying to ignored the memories, “and then one night he came home, but it wasn’t like normal nights, he was sickly sweet and well, incredibly horny, I’d made it clear that I wasn’t ready, but...h-he didn’t listen.” “Saints," Jason muttered. He leaned in closer, “that night he...raped me...I broke up with him, I know Connor felt really bad though, but I could never face him, not after that.” Jason hugged him, “I’m sorry babe, I should have broken the window.” Tim laughed wryly, “glad you didn’t, imagine the bills as well as the police.” Jason nodded, “point taken.” Suddenly there was a knock on the door, Jason got up to get it, “fill me in on what happens.” He opened it to see Connor standing there. “O-oh, can I come in.” He was blushing madly, and his cheek had a horrible red mark on it, good, he thought. “No,” he said simply, "if you want to say anything say it to me." Connor nodded, “ah...I wanted to apologize, really I’m sorry.” Jason growled, “you come anywhere near us, I will personally tear you limb from limb and deliver you to Superman in a present tied with a bow, got it!” He nodded furiously. “And one more thing, I ever hear that you touch Tim again, I assure you it won’t be pretty, and the last thing you'll probably want is Nightwing figuring out what you did, because I can assure you he won’t be any more merciful than me, but Batman will personally kill you on spot, and I’ll bet Superman would probably love to hear about this as well. And if you don’t think anyone will side with me, just know that I have a tape, and I’m not deleting it for this specific reason, stay away and you won’t get ruined.” Connor paled and nodded turning around and walking away. On the couch Tim was smiling, it was a small thing, but a smile nonetheless, “you really gonna do all that?” “Only if he thinks I’m bluffing.” Tim smiled, “you’re the best.” he sat down next to him, putting an arm around him pulling Tim close, “I know.”


End file.
